<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哈利觉得这不能怪他 by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193364">哈利觉得这不能怪他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“一个黑巫师杀死了我的父母，还想杀死我，但我没有死，而是陷入了昏迷——这些都是其他人告诉我的。我前两个月才醒来，完全不知道自己在哪儿。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Not A Romance - Relationship, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：设定哈利赴死后穿越到亲世代，欢乐向。<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.撒谎</p><p>哈利确实好奇过，詹姆、西里斯、莱姆斯、佩迪鲁之外，那一届格兰芬多宿舍五人间是不是还住过谁来着。</p><p>“我，呃，叫哈利·波特。”他说，十六岁的他父亲、他教父、他老师和——嗯，佩迪鲁，齐刷刷地瞪着他，这在他人生的诡异画面里可以排前五。</p><p>西里斯转头去看詹姆，詹姆一脸茫然。</p><p>“应该不认识，我是麻瓜出身。”哈利讪笑，“那个，这姓氏在麻瓜中还挺常见的。”</p><p>他是考虑过化名，但他不确定活点地图是什么时候做出来的，万一这会儿已经完成，他恐怕直接就露馅了。谢天谢地，除去附加的光环，他从名到姓都非常普通，如果他父母给他起名叫阿克图勒斯什么的，这事解释起来就费劲了。</p><p>“他们长得好像！”虫尾巴小声说。</p><p>“没准是詹姆的远房亲戚。”西里斯又说，“哑炮的后人之类的，詹姆，你可以查查家谱。”</p><p>“哦，嗯。”詹姆说着，朝哈利走了过来，伸出一只手，“总之，欢迎新成员。”</p><p>他们的笑容都有些勉强，区别在于劫道组成员是在担心哈利影响他们的夜间安排，哈利是知道这点并且要忍住不笑。</p><p>“麦格教授说你是因为受伤才一直没有入学。”莱姆斯带着些疑问说，哈利等候这一刻很久了。</p><p>他一把撩起额前的头发，露出闪电形伤疤。</p><p>“我被一个黑巫师袭击了。”他介绍道，“他杀死了我的父母，还想杀死我，但我没有死，而是陷入了昏迷——这些都是其他人告诉我的。我前两个月才醒来，完全不知道自己在哪儿。”</p><p>半真半假的故事总是最管用。</p><p> </p><p>2.吓个半死</p><p>为了配合舍友们的时间表，也为了塑造自己重伤未愈的形象，哈利每晚八点就上床，一直待到早上第一节课前才起。他觉得自己在回到正确的年代前，恐怕要先在褥子上生根了。</p><p>从外边的动静来看，其他四个人通常在11点到1点间出去，游荡3到4小时，满月夜则是从天黑到天亮。他们大概觉得自己干得挺蹑手蹑脚的，但夜深人静之时，四人份的蹑手蹑脚堆积起来差不多可以变成巨响，尤其是虫尾巴经常碰倒一些东西。</p><p>还有的时候哈利没去听，而是真的在睡觉。</p><p>他没摸到床头柜上那杯水，于是睡眼惺忪地钻出帷帐——跟詹姆·波特悬浮在半空的脑袋来了个对眼。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>连女生都被惊醒了。</p><p> </p><p>3.敷衍</p><p>“作为一个昏迷了好几年的人，你的学习未免太好了。”</p><p>“麦格教授在我入学前有给我补课。”</p><p>“詹姆半夜不睡觉穿着隐形衣，你不觉得奇怪么？”</p><p>“我觉得……他可能是梦游了？”</p><p>“我感觉你从前就认识我们。”</p><p>“你们都很有名，一个球星，一个帅，一个级长。”</p><p>“你看着不像十六岁。”</p><p>“我早熟。”</p><p>西里斯满怀敌意地盯着哈利，哈利诚恳地回视过去。</p><p>“我还是不觉得你是你声称的那个人。”他教父定论，“我不管你是谁，也不在乎，但如果你敢伤害我的朋友——我就要你好看。”</p><p>“好的呀。”哈利忠厚老实地点点头。</p><p>拳拳打在棉花上，西里斯一脸不爽，把胳膊抱在胸前，“你是被袭击时脑子给砸坏了吗？”</p><p>“啊，有可能。”哈利揉了揉他的伤疤，“前阵子我经常头疼。”</p><p> </p><p>4.尴尬到抠脚</p><p>詹姆在公共休息室给莉莉朗读情诗，被后者泼了一头的饮料，哈利则有幸成为了现场唯一比当事人脸更红的人。</p><p>“干嘛？”西里斯（又）找他的茬，“你对异性恋过敏吗？”</p><p>“二手尴尬。”哈利说，“他长得跟我太像了，我可能应该留个长发，或者剃个光头。”</p><p>其他三人不约而同地露出了惊悚的表情。</p><p>“提到这个，我一直觉得你的眼睛跟莉莉很像。”莱姆斯突然说。</p><p>“我也觉得。”彼得附和。</p><p>“哎还别说，仔细看看，詹姆都可以根据你意淫他和伊万斯的儿子了。”西里斯一边盯着哈利，一边点头，“喂，詹姆！来一下！你肯定喜欢这个！”</p><p>哈利说：“哈哈哈。”</p><p>他落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>5.成为莉莉·伊万斯更喜欢的那个</p><p>莉莉很喜欢哈利，女级长总担心这位插班生赶不上课程进度；哈利也很喜欢莉莉，他乐于接受年轻的妈妈的补课。</p><p>“所以，”西里斯总结道，“你的问题在于眼睛不够绿。”</p><p>床帐里打着荧光闪烁写论文的哈利差点捏断羽毛笔，他实在忍不住，把头伸了出去，“不，我觉得问题在于詹姆喜欢为了取乐给别人施咒。”</p><p>詹姆大叫：“你果然偷听！”</p><p>他们都是一副“抓到你了”的表情。</p><p>“你真觉得你们说话很小声吗？”哈利无奈地说，“我努力过不去听来着。”</p><p>“詹姆，哈利说得有道理。”莱姆斯劝道，“莉莉总是因为这个批评你。”</p><p>“不，现在哈利自己就已经是最大的问题了。”西里斯说，“有一个和詹姆长得一毛一样眼睛还比他绿的对象，她干嘛还要去看詹姆呢？”</p><p>詹姆陷入沉思，而哈利开始担心自己的第二次生命会终结在父亲手里，呃，这有点像某种隐喻了。不过确实，他能意识到这其中的危险性，毕竟对其他人而言哈利·波特现在是个普通的同龄（其实比他们大一岁）男生，长得还很像莉莉未来的丈夫。</p><p>“那我以后离她远些好了。”他说，“还有我真觉得眼睛不是重点。”</p><p>三天后，莉莉押着詹姆来给他道歉。</p><p>“对不起。”他父亲规规矩矩地说，“我再也不干涉伊万斯给你补课了。”</p><p>然后用唇语告诉他：说接受道歉你个傻逼。</p><p>哈利：“……”</p><p>“你还好吗，哈利？”莉莉关切地问，“他是不是威胁你了？如果波特——我是说詹姆·波特做出什么对你不利的事，一定要告诉我——”</p><p>“没有！呃，我们挺好的。”哈利说，那双绿眼睛怀疑地盯着他，又看看詹姆。</p><p>“伊万斯，我觉得你在有关我的问题上存在严重的小人之心。”詹姆委屈地说。</p><p>“真没有。”哈利着重强调道，“他也没什么可威胁我的，我又不——我们又不存在竞争。”</p><p>“好——吧。”莉莉说，哈利注意到她脸有点儿红了，大概是因为“竞争”什么的，“那今晚七点图书馆见？”</p><p>哈利本能地看向詹姆，詹姆恶狠狠地说：“看我干嘛？你自便！”</p><p>答应了他活不过下午，不答应詹姆活不过下午。</p><p>哈利灵机一动。</p><p>“啊！”他双手抱头，满地打滚，“我的头！我的头好疼！”</p><p> </p><p>（问：你为什么头疼？<br/>
答：我……妈逼的。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6.有点儿厉害</p><p>哈利觉得是埃弗里和穆尔赛博的策略问题。</p><p>如果他们选择跳出来大喊一声“呔！你个泥巴种束手就擒”，也许就成功了。可他们选择了直接偷袭，这就导致在哈利反应过来的时候，埃弗里已经不省人事，穆尔赛博的魔杖则在他手里。</p><p>我不是故意的，咱们重来一次行吗？</p><p>就在哈利和穆尔赛博面面相觑的时候，走廊里传来了复数的跑步声和詹姆的喊叫，其实哈利还是稍稍有点儿感动，他知道父亲是故意弄出这么大动静，好在抵达前先震慑袭击者。虽然主观层面来说，呃，詹姆不是来救儿子的。</p><p>眼见穆尔赛博脚后跟悄悄往后蹭准备开溜，哈利迅速丢掉两根魔杖，姿势标准抱头倒地。</p><p>“啊！我的头！”他惨叫，“我的头好疼！”</p><p>脚步声越来越近，然后停住了，哈利可以想象那几个人对着面前场景瞠目的样子。他循序渐进地不叫了，在西里斯和莱姆斯一边一个的搀扶下虚弱地爬起来，捂着伤疤。</p><p>西里斯：“咦，你好像比看起来结实多了。”</p><p>哈利：“我骨头架子大。”</p><p>詹姆踢了软绵绵的埃弗里一脚，“难得有这样病歪歪的目标，穆尔赛博，你们是为抢人头内斗了吗？”</p><p>穆尔赛博：“……”</p><p> </p><p>7.深情告白</p><p>哈利总是在床头放杯水，这样他在口渴的时候就不用打断自己漫长的帐里蹲时光下床了。其实仔细想想，在显露出这么多疑点之后，被没轻没重的室友们下吐真剂的确不是什么奇怪的事。</p><p>“喂，哈利！”确认杯子里的水少了，詹姆猝不及防地掀开了他的床帐，“你到底把伊万斯当什么？”</p><p>“靠尖头叉子你就不能问点有用的——”</p><p>“妈妈。”哈利说。</p><p>死寂。</p><p>“爸。”哈利又说。</p><p>詹姆发出一声尖叫，莱姆斯抢先说了句“对不起”重新拉好床帐，哈利听到他们惊恐而蹑手蹑脚地溜走了。</p><p>他叹了口气，至少，更要命的秘密瞒住了。</p><p> </p><p>8.被偷袭</p><p>哈利差不多要给年轻的魔药教授鼓掌了，斯内普成功偷袭了他，把他吊到半空，可没有几个在校学生能做到这点。斯内普肯定不需要D.A.，话说回来，D.A.里也没有斯莱特林学生。</p><p>总而言之，他很高兴自己穿了裤子。</p><p>“你还挺镇定。”斯内普说，阴恻恻程度大概只相当于中年时期的萌芽，“不像那些大喊大叫的蠢货。”</p><p>“我吓傻了。”哈利说，“超级傻。”</p><p>斯内普（从这会儿也很大的）鼻子里哼了一声，绕着波特转圈，哈利把那股压力感归为心理阴影。</p><p>“我不信你跟波特没有关系。”斯内普在他面前略一停步，慢慢地说，与二十年后相比，哈利客气地把这称为故作老成。</p><p>“我就是个波特呀。”他非常无辜地眨眼睛，斯内普像看到什么刺眼的东西一样，唰地绕到了他身后。</p><p>“我可以就把你在这儿吊着。”斯内普威胁道，“下课前都不会有人来。”</p><p>“我会跟莉莉告状的。”哈利说，斯内普的脸抽搐了一下，呈现出一种他很熟悉的不均匀的颜色。</p><p>“我跟她早就没什么关系了！”斯莱特林咆哮道，“那个泥——”</p><p>哈利看着对方吞下那个词，就像吞下一大口泥。</p><p>“你知道，问题不在于词汇。”他简直不敢相信自己在干嘛，“你本该理解她为什么害怕使用这个词的人。”</p><p>斯内普施了静音咒和幻身咒，他被吊了一个下午。天黑后詹姆带着活点地图和小伙伴们在哈利脑袋底下迷惑地转了好几圈才找到他，他差点被逼无奈朝他们吐唾沫。</p><p> </p><p>9.绯闻（？？？）</p><p>在最初的惊悚过后，詹姆变得十分乐意以哈利他爸自居。</p><p>很难说哪种情况更糟，是年轻的父亲以为你在勾引年轻的母亲，还是年轻的父亲拍着你肩膀管你叫儿子，因为他们所有人都把这当成某种“谁是谁的爹呀”“谁是谁的儿呀”游戏。所幸对哈利来说适应这个倒不太困难，他见过的父亲和母亲一直是两个非常年轻的人。</p><p>西里斯建议哈利管自己叫西里斯叔叔，哈利明确表示门都没有。哪怕在西里斯还比他大二十岁的时候，他也没叫过对方叔叔。</p><p>然而，情况迅速变得更糟。</p><p>“爸，”哈利张着嘴说，“能帮我把橘子酱拿过来么？”</p><p>闹闹嚷嚷的格兰芬多早餐桌瞬间一片寂静，哈利打完剩下的呵欠，慢了半拍才反应过来。</p><p>詹姆干巴巴地笑了几声，“这是玩笑，玩笑。”</p><p>他把一碟橘子酱摔在哈利面前，有一些都溅到了哈利的校服上，但最糟的部分是，他根本没法解释自己为什么红成了个番茄。</p><p>一石激起千层浪。</p><p>当晚，莉莉代表各路群众委婉地问他是不是在跟詹姆上床，哈利对天发誓詹姆是直的，然后决定去死。</p><p>他的意思是，去见邓不利多。</p><p> </p><p>10.跟校长聊天</p><p>邓不利多诙谐地眨着眼，表示希望哈利充分享受了自己的第二次校园生活。</p><p>哈利觉得是校长在充分享受他的校园生活。</p><p>“我还是觉得重新入学是个错误。”哈利苦恼地说，“现在我真的跟他们相处过，就更不可能什么都不做了。”</p><p>“如果不可避免，为什么不坦然去享受呢？就我所知，你后来并没有太多与他们在一起的时光。”老人温和地说。</p><p>“我担心我做的每一件事都会导致二十年后的战斗白费——那么多人的，您的牺牲。”哈利垂着头，“可如果我回到我的时代却发现什么都没有改变，我也会后悔的。”</p><p>“时间的法则一向是最为神秘的，连我也只能窥见其中一二。”蓝眼睛犀利地望着他——这可能是两个时代间唯一没改变的东西，“也许从你出现在这个时代的那刻起，就已经创造了一个截然不同的未来。”</p><p>“那真的会是更好的未来吗？”哈利问，“我的未来并不完美，远远称不上完美，但它毕竟——还没有到最糟糕的地步。在我离开的时候，我的朋友们还活着，还在努力战斗。可是如果此前的一切都改变了——我最好的一个朋友就是麻瓜出身，如果没有中间的那段和平，我都不确定她能不能平安长大。”</p><p>“那一定很奇怪，想到自己的朋友现在甚至还没有出生。”邓不利多善解人意地说，哈利点了点头，喝着他甜甜的热茶。</p><p>耗到午夜时分，邓不利多打了个呵欠，对着他歪了一下脑袋，这个哈利在未来当真没见过。</p><p>“好吧，哈利。”校长在画像们轻轻的呼噜声中说，“你来到我的办公室，与我谈过去和未来，以及有关时间的种种奥妙，现在就让我来对这次愉快的小小谈话做个总结好了。”</p><p>“——你只是尴尬得不敢回格兰芬多塔。”</p><p>哈利放下茶杯，捂住了脸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.身手敏捷</p><p>哈利得为自己辩护一句，要是你差不多在成为巫师的同时就成为了找球手，看到面前有一个金色飞贼飞过去也会想都不想一把抓住的。拜托，他就是靠着这个给格兰芬多赢比赛的，有一次他不到五分钟就把飞贼抓住了呢。</p><p>但回忆过去的光辉岁月并不能减少面前场景的棘手：詹姆、西里斯、佩迪鲁瞪大了眼睛盯着他，佩迪鲁的眼珠子都快掉出来了。</p><p>“你看到了吗，詹姆？”西里斯说。</p><p>“废话。”詹姆说。</p><p>“哈利抓住了你丢出去的飞贼。”西里斯拍了拍巴掌，“轻松得就像从口袋里掏东西一样。”</p><p>“这个飞贼速度不算快我才抓到的。”哈利开脱完这句立刻希望自己原地失音，他看到詹姆的眼睛像圣诞彩灯一样亮了起来。</p><p> </p><p>12.“身体不好”</p><p>詹姆高调宣传了这事，其实可以理解，好的找球手从来都是最难找的。但哈利还是忍不住觉得这补上了被自己父亲拉出去炫耀那部分，他开始理解被迪戈里先生大肆夸赞时塞德里克的心情了，大概是一点点高兴和很多很多的尴尬。</p><p>“我不行，我身体不好。”他疯狂拒绝，“我还经常头疼，万一我飞着飞着从扫帚上摔下来怎么办？”</p><p>这种事以前就发生过，他及时把这半句吞了回去。哈利猜作为一个才从昏迷中醒过来几个月的麻瓜出身者，自己应该说我这辈子也没骑过扫帚什么的，但那样可能他们连窥镜都不用就能看出他在撒谎。</p><p>“我觉得这可能行不通，哈利没有补习过飞行课。”莉莉解围道，没等哈利感激，她又说：“但我想你可以借这个机会补上，训练的时候霍琦夫人都在场，她会照看你的。”</p><p>“哦太棒了伊万斯，如果你不会打我的话我想亲你一口。”詹姆兴奋地搓着手，把她挤到一边，两手抓住哈利的肩膀，“好啦，就这周六，下午三点！让我们看看你飞得怎样，哈利·波特！我这就去告诉其他队员我们有了一个……”</p><p>他兴高采烈地大踏步离去，一个短暂的空拍，哈利看着莉莉，莉莉看着詹姆离去的方向，带着一点点哈利只能称之为“甜蜜的傻笑”的表情。她回头遇上哈利盯着自己的目光，脸红了。</p><p>“怎么了？”她若无其事地问。</p><p>“就，别让他在我看得见的地方亲你，成吗？”哈利咳嗽一声，“我身体不好，经不起这个。”</p><p> </p><p>13.泄露机密</p><p>斯莱特林们抓住每个机会嘲笑格兰芬多找了个病歪歪的替补找球手，这简直熟悉得让人难以置信，哈利也就熟练地无视了他们。不过被称作“泥巴种”还是挺新奇的，要他说，至少比“疤头”好一点儿。</p><p>如果不是莉莉经常忍不住出手相助的话，这些几乎都构成不了什么困扰。他们都知道最好别对波特动手，否则他会抱着脑袋满地打滚直到附近的教授都被招来。</p><p>“你怎么能不被这些影响呢？”又一次将那些家伙斥退后，莉莉问他，“当他们叫你泥巴种，用你的出身侮辱你，你怎么能表现得像什么都没发生？”</p><p>哈利停下脚步，看着他的母亲，再次意识到她有多么年轻。这个十六岁的女孩愤怒、心烦意乱，但誓要与世间不平斗争到底。</p><p>“他们不可能用我的出身侮辱我。”哈利轻声说，“我知道我有世间最好的父母，如果那使我成为一个‘泥巴种’，那么我会非常乐意接受这个称呼。”</p><p>莉莉有些惊讶地扬起眉毛，绿色的眼睛写满同情，“我想他们一定会为你自豪的，哈利。”</p><p>“谢谢。”哈利不得不闭上眼睛，抵抗突如其来的一阵流泪的冲动，“你不知道这对我意味着什么。”</p><p>“我很遗憾你家人身上发生的事。”</p><p>“没关系，那不意味着我再也见不到他们了。”哈利看了看天花板，希望能有什么把自己从这阵鲁莽的冲动中解救出来，但没有，“还有，我有个最好的朋友是麻瓜出身，她曾经站起来大声宣称自己是个泥巴种并为此自豪。我想也有一部分是她的原因。”</p><p>“但你几个月前才来到霍格沃茨，不是吗？”莉莉被弄糊涂了，“在读的所有的麻瓜出身者我都认识。”</p><p>她都认识，因为她每天都会在餐桌上或公共休息室里悄悄确认他们的位置，状似无意地打听没有及时出现的人的位置，以在他们陷入麻烦时尽快前去解救。这是哈利的第二次校园生活中最靠近战争的部分了，他就此依稀可以尝到伏地魔掌权的恐怖。</p><p>“我想告诉你一些事。”哈利注视着那双与自己一样的绿眼睛，“你能为我保密吗？”</p><p> </p><p>14.落荒而逃</p><p>然后他字面意义上地挨了一记暴击。</p><p>詹姆从他身后朝他脑袋上挥了一拳，哈利嗷一声蹲下，现在他的头是真很疼了。</p><p>“波特！你干什么？”莉莉嚷道，从衣服摩擦的动静来看很可能还拔出了魔杖。</p><p>“他……他对你意图不轨，伊万斯！”</p><p>哈利的头更疼了。</p><p>“我……我没事。”他捂着脑袋站起来，“我也没有意图不轨。”</p><p>“你要亲她！”詹姆嚷嚷，“我都看见了！”</p><p>“我不——”</p><p>“是又怎么样？我想亲谁就亲谁，波特！”莉莉厉声打断了哈利崩溃的辩白，“你以为禁止其他男生靠近我我就会跟你约会吗？我告诉你，哈利比你强一万倍——”</p><p>她气势汹汹地抓住哈利的一条膀子，哈利尖叫一声，没命地逃走了。</p><p> </p><p>15.又去跟校长聊天</p><p>哈利几乎要整个人趴到办公桌上，但他上辈子不敢，这辈子也不敢。</p><p>“您能尽快把我送回去吗，先生？”</p><p>“我一直在尽力而为，哈利。”</p><p>“您能杀了我吗？”</p><p>“尽管我的后半生已经不是很长，在阿兹卡班度过仍然不是个好选项。”</p><p>“那我能不能现在去见伏地魔？”</p><p>“我不会对在校学生给出这种许可。”</p><p>“可是，”哈利悲愤地说，“我真的没法再回格兰芬多塔了！”</p><p>邓不利多深表同情，“来杯茶吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16.束手就擒</p><p>邓不利多委婉地提醒他，虽然老年人睡眠时间普遍较短，但终究还是要睡觉的。哈利没辙，只得从校长办公室撤退，打算在回公共休息室的路上酝酿一下自己的说辞。现在他冷静下来了，意识到自己不但要对父亲解释自己没有打算跟母亲约会（老天爷啊），而且还要跟母亲解释那个“秘密”。</p><p>也许他还是可以信任莉莉？但他要怎样隐瞒她和将和眼下这个她非常讨厌的男孩结婚，而且他们都会在21岁时死去的事呢？</p><p>然后他的舍友们从看守校长办公室入口的石像后边跳了出来，确切地说是他们的头，哈利发出了一声非常不救世之星的尖叫。</p><p>“安静！”西里斯捂住了他的嘴，“你想把麦格教授招来吗？她就在六楼！”</p><p>我确定就算把她招来了也不是我的错。哈利无奈地点点头，打了个安静的手势表示自己不会再叫喊，那只手才撤下来。</p><p>“我们能回公共休息室聊吗？”他轻声问，不由自主地瞟向隐形衣，他记得到六年级的时候里边装三个人就已经很挤了。</p><p>“我爸爸的。”詹姆口气不是很好地说，“别想，你进不来的。”</p><p>“我也确实不是那么感兴趣。”哈利咕哝，回忆起自己二十年后在下边被罗恩和赫敏踩过多少脚，说真的他有点儿想他们了。</p><p>“你认识邓不利多！”佩迪鲁气喘吁吁地说，他的声调以一种特殊的方式提高，哈利不由觉得也许他是以为发现了另一个可以依附的强者。</p><p>“冷静点儿，小虫。”西里斯嘲讽道，“你会让詹姆以为他又失宠了。”</p><p>“那个‘又’字真的有必要吗？”卢平温和地补了一刀，“我是说，这件事真的发生过一次以上？”</p><p>反正，哈利觉得自己是真的、真的有必要在被父亲谋杀之前想出一个话题。</p><p>“呃，麦格教授现在在哪儿？”</p><p>詹姆冷哼了一声（他没发脾气这点导致哈利更加毛骨悚然），不客气地把西里斯的魔杖拖过来照了一下活点地图，“四楼，她是从八楼往下巡视的，宿管在场地上，这儿安全。”</p><p>“但是，呃，这里有些……画像？”哈利搜肠刮肚，“它们不会告诉麦格教授吗？”</p><p>“霍格沃茨没有一幅画像会出卖劫道组的，小子。”西里斯说。</p><p>哈利吞咽了一下，“好吧。”</p><p>“不过我们的确可以回到公共休息室再聊。”莱姆斯提议，“现在那里已经没人了，既然我们已经接到哈利，就没必要再留在走廊上了。”</p><p>哈利掂量了一下，也就是说如果自己拒不配合，他们不排除动用武力？</p><p>他非常配合。</p><p> </p><p>17.形迹可疑</p><p>詹姆坐在哈利正对面，西里斯坐在詹姆旁边，莱姆斯观察全局，佩迪鲁，呃，配合莱姆斯观察全局。</p><p>“你最好如实回答。”西里斯有模有样地说，“记得我说过，如果你敢危害我的朋友，我就要你好看？”</p><p>没等哈利吱声，詹姆诧异地回头：“你什么时候说的？”</p><p>“这是威慑战术，你个呆瓜。”西里斯翻了个白眼，靠到椅背上，“现在气氛全没了，又要重新开始。”</p><p>“但你的确说过。”哈利可能有一点点故意地说，西里斯瞪了他一眼，詹姆扬起眉毛。</p><p>“那有点儿感人呢，大脚板。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“你什么时候说的？”虫尾巴把詹姆的问题重复了一遍，哈利分不太清他具体是在问谁。</p><p>“这家伙出现后不久。”西里斯只得承认，“拜托，难道只有我觉得他很可疑吗？六年级才入学，来历不明——我查过那段时间的报纸，根本没有什么对波特夫妇的谋杀——脑门顶个疤，声称自己身体虚弱但抓飞贼的速度快得一批？想亲伊万斯是他身上最正常的地方了。”</p><p>哈利双手搓脸，为什么最不相信他的人都相信他想亲他母亲？当然他是想，像是脸颊或者额头上纯洁的早安或者道别吻，而不是——算了，他还是别想了。</p><p>“而且他看着我们的样子就好像他认识了我们一辈子一样。”</p><p>“我有同感。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>詹姆眨眨眼，“说到这个，有时候我觉得哈利好像不太喜欢小虫，还以为是错觉呢。”</p><p>“你居然能有所发现，简直奇迹。”西里斯揶揄他，“你快长大了，男孩儿，也许过几个月你就能追到伊万斯。”</p><p>这个，倒是实情。</p><p>“啊，我的头！”无论如何哈利总得一试，“我的头好疼！！！”</p><p> </p><p>18.“暴露身份”</p><p>公共休息室一片寂静，几十秒后，哈利爬回了椅子上。</p><p>“而且我一直觉得他头疼是装的。”西里斯面无表情地说，詹姆明显在憋笑。</p><p>“每个人都这么觉得，大脚板。”莱姆斯毫不给面子地说。</p><p>哈利讪笑，“也不都是装的，前阵子我的确经常头疼，不过来这里以后就好了。”</p><p>“第一个问题。”詹姆弹了弹被遗忘已久的清单，“你是谁？”</p><p>“哈利·波特。”哈利回答，“你们知道这是真名，就在活点地图上。”</p><p>“你怎么知道它叫活点地图？”西里斯追问。</p><p>“唔，你们刚才说的？”</p><p>“我们没说过。”莱姆斯说，“我们通常都叫它‘那张地图’，以免被人追问。”</p><p>哈利回想了一下，好像的确是这样。</p><p>“解释一下？”西里斯紧盯他不放，像条嗅到气味的猎犬（糟糕的比喻）。</p><p>“我没法解释。”僵持几秒，他决定放弃，“我怀疑那张清单上的所有问题我都不能如实回答，你们可以停止这回事了。把我举报到麦格或者邓不利多那儿都行，实际上我也觉得我在这里待得太久了。”</p><p>“你才刚从邓不利多那儿出来。”詹姆指出，“你每次去邓不利多那儿都要待好几个小时，你俩认识。”</p><p>“可以这么说。”哈利伸展了一下后背，折腾大半夜他也有点困了，“如果你们不想看到我，我以后都不会回来，这样可以了吗？我实在想去睡觉了。”</p><p>“那就把问题浓缩成一个。”詹姆干脆地撇下了那张清单，“这是个测试吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们猜这可能是邓不利多安排的某种测试，因为很明显麦格教授也知道底细，而且她啥也不说，只让我们自己体会。”西里斯说，“我们知道邓不利多在对抗伏地魔，他肯定需要一支队伍。”</p><p>“他告诉学生们这个？”哈利怀疑地问。</p><p>“没有，但人人都知道。”詹姆回答，“所以，也许他让你到学生中测试，挑选那些合格的人。既然你是邓不利多的人，你当然有办法骗过活点地图和吐真剂。”</p><p>“不这……”哈利正要打破这个荒谬的故事，突然灵光一现，“好——吧，既然你们已经发现了。我会把这个，呃，写进我的报告里，你们猜出了我的计划。如果邓不利多问起来，可千万别说我这么快承认了。”</p><p>吃惊的眼神在四人中间转圈传递，两圈后他们不约而同地显出了得意洋洋的神情，为了憋住不笑，哈利觉得自己口腔内侧肯定咬破皮了。</p><p>“除非你告诉我们评分。”詹姆得寸进尺地说。</p><p>“这你们得自己去问他。”哈利说，“进入校长办公室——让邓不利多承认他的计划，同样是测试的一部分。不过我可以考虑给你们写几句好话。”</p><p>完美。</p><p> </p><p>19.坑爹（或许不算？）</p><p>哈利有点后悔。</p><p>“你觉得活点地图会是个加分项吗？”詹姆第十次追着他问，“我可以肯定上面的咒语超过六年级水准……”</p><p>“别想了，叉子。”西里斯泼了桶冷水，“既然哈利知道，邓不利多肯定早知道了。”</p><p>“噢，好吧。”詹姆毫不气馁，“也许我们应该告诉邓不利多，关于我们……”</p><p>他在头顶比了个手势，本意大概是鹿角，但哈利觉得更像兔子耳朵。莱姆斯赶紧敲了詹姆一记，给他看自己的课本，哈利怀疑上边写着一句“自学阿尼玛格斯是违法的”。</p><p>“你们在做什么？”莉莉抱着课本在他们旁边停下，眯起眼睛，“波特，如果再让我发现你纠缠哈利——”</p><p>“我没有！”詹姆赶紧拍着胸脯说，“对吧，哈利？”</p><p>“我们没事。”哈利肯定道。</p><p>莉莉怀疑地看了他们一眼，叫上哈利就走。</p><p>“不过你如果老在走廊里拉着我，很快所有人都会知道了。”跟上前，哈利抓紧时间丢下一句。</p><p>“知道什么？”莉莉问，“跟你昨晚说要告诉我的秘密有关吗？”</p><p>“呃……对。”哈利说，“说来话长，具体的你可以去问詹姆他们。”</p><p>爸，我只能帮你到这儿了。</p><p> </p><p>20.多愁善感</p><p>哈利更倾向于莉莉是在级长巡逻时问了莱姆斯，总之几天后她看哈利的眼光也带上了一丝敬畏。哈利很遗憾那些额外补习消失了，不过这也意味着他的生命安全就此（在父亲手里）无虞。</p><p>至于詹姆那边，他们搞了张口令清单，每天两人一组去八楼石兽那儿念批新的，哈利建议他们多尝试蜂蜜公爵里有卖但不太甜的东西。</p><p>他怀疑自己跟邓不利多的下一次谈话很快就会来了。</p><p>不过更早来的是周六的替补找球手测试，詹姆坚持既然他们已经放出了话，哈利非去不可，格兰芬多在斯莱特林那儿丢不起这个面子。哈利从话里听出了两重含义：1.他得去；2.他不能假装头疼摔下扫帚。</p><p>“你得知道我不能入队。”哈利提醒，“实际上我已经过毕业年龄了，邓不利多也不会允许我参赛的。”</p><p>“反正大家都知道你身体不好。”詹姆拍拍他，“好好飞吧，哈利，我们都在下边看着呢。”</p><p>选择了假身份导致哈利没法解释自己为什么突然哭了。</p><p>不过所谓的暴露身份还有个好处，就是哈利可以理直气壮地悄悄告诉其他人自己收到了邓不利多的信，要求他们打掩护。</p><p>“今天下午詹姆和西里斯出现在我办公室里，问了些有趣的问题。”校长说，哈利忍不住笑了笑。</p><p>“抱歉，先生。”他说，“他们就要发现我的身份了，我只能承认这个故事。我知道您没有把学生们看作新兵。”</p><p>“没关系，哈利。”邓不利多的蓝眼睛凝视着他，“年长的人总是忘记，我们年轻时同样永远懂得比长辈希望的要多。”</p><p>“他们知道凤凰社的事，很想出份力。”哈利说。</p><p>“凤凰社，听起来是个不错的名字。”邓不利多沉吟道，福克斯柔和地叫了一声。</p><p>“噢，我忘了。”哈利挠挠头，“凤凰社是在他们毕业后才组建的。”</p><p>“我原本希望自己能把战争隔绝在城堡之外。”</p><p>老人忽然显得有些疲惫，哈利意识到自己已经告诉了他当这些年轻人加入他的队伍，会面临什么样的命运。他一直在考虑詹姆和莉莉他们的感受，却没想起要担心邓不利多。</p><p>“这不是您的错，先生。”他恳切地说，“我们需要凤凰社。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.阵发性失语</p><p>好事者们和整支格兰芬多魁地奇队围在哈利身边，参观霍琦夫人给一个世纪来第一个到六年级还不会飞的学生做基础辅导，也就是让扫帚跳进手里。被行了6年注目礼之后，哈利不是个脸皮特别薄的人，但现在他真感觉自己被一左一右目光炯炯的父母盯得都不会说英语了。</p><p>憋了半天，哈利迸出一句：“起立（Stand）！”</p><p>詹姆顿时喷了他一脸唾沫星子，笑得一下子蹲到地上，导致原本勾着他肩膀的西里斯差点摔了一跤。围观群众比他们好不了多少，尤其是斯莱特林那堆，甚至有个人夸张地倒在地上打滚。</p><p>“是‘起来（Up）’。”霍琦夫人波澜不惊地纠正。</p><p>“对不起。”哈利小声说。</p><p>“没事儿，哈利。”莉莉咬着嘴唇安抚道，但她的表情也在起伏，“别紧张，很简单的。这只是第一次，有的人到第三次课才能把扫帚叫起来呢。”</p><p>“但那些人可不是格兰芬多的替补找球手啊。”一个斯莱特林学生拄着扫帚笑嘻嘻地说，哈利没认出他，倒认出了与本院其他人隔着一段明显距离的斯内普，以及——“或者，也许那人就是？对格兰芬多队来说，能拿起扫帚恐怕就是了不起的成就了吧？”</p><p>“上回我进球的时候你还在往扫帚上爬呢，扎比尼，看好点儿游走球吧。”詹姆回击，在人群中又赢得一片笑声。</p><p>“别被他们干扰。”双方剑拔弩张时，莉莉对哈利说（他注意到她在把他往远离斯莱特林的方向挡），“专心于扫帚，让它听命令的重点是你必须相信自己会成功。”</p><p>“那几个都是斯莱特林校队成员吗？”哈利小声问，瞟着那个与西里斯形貌相似的削瘦少年，雷古勒斯没说什么，但显然坚定地站在队友这边。</p><p>“对，我猜他们想探探你的底细。别理他们。”</p><p>“我没事儿。”哈利给了她一个信心十足的眼神，莉莉想起他的“身份”，脸变红了。</p><p>“够了！”这时霍琦夫人威严地说，“再试一次，哈利·波特。伊万斯，请你站开些。”</p><p>周围顿时响起几声口哨，莉莉慌忙后退了几步，哈利缩缩脖子，简直不敢看詹姆。詹姆却上前拍拍他的肩膀，“再试试，你必须相信你自己，扫帚才会相信你。”</p><p>“嗯，莉莉也是这么说的。”哈利回答，詹姆瞪着他。</p><p>“起立！”有人起哄道，哈利深吸一口气，排除杂念。</p><p>“起来。”</p><p>扫帚顺从地飞进他伸出的手里，格兰芬多这边爆发出热烈的掌声，仿佛哈利刚在赛场上抓到了金色飞贼——然而他甚至都没离开地面。哈利一下子产生了捂脸的冲动。</p><p>“太棒了，哈利！”詹姆挤到莉莉身边，兴高采烈地冲哈利挥手。</p><p>哈利：“……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>22.飞得太累</p><p>“不错。”霍琦夫人说，“放下扫帚再来一次，然后我们开始尝试真正的飞行。”</p><p>“真~正~的~飞~行~”扎比尼阴阳怪气，被霍琦夫人瞪了一眼。</p><p>哈利不予理会，按霍琦夫人要求的又做了一次，扫帚自然服服帖帖地回到了他手中，嘲笑他的声音立刻安静不少。实际上哈利根本不用说那句“起来”，他跳上扫帚就能飞，但这肯定超出了他目前的人设。</p><p>接下来，他在霍琦夫人的指导下让扫帚停在适合自己身高的位置，哈利小心翼翼地用小心翼翼的动作骑上去，觉得飞行补课这码事真是越来越让人压力山大了。正常学生都是怎么学飞的？二十年后他第一节课俯冲了50英尺，然后直接就到球队去训练了，霍琦夫人说看到他在课堂上会让自己犯心脏病。</p><p>“拉高扫帚头，想象自己腾空的样子。”年轻些的霍琦夫人指示。</p><p>慢点，慢点，我知道我们可以，但别飞……哈利拼命按住跃跃欲试的扫帚（显然它在与驾驶者的默契上也远不如火弩箭），让它只颤颤巍巍地浮起来一英尺。</p><p>“不错，保持住。”霍琦夫人评价道，格兰芬多这边的围观群众又一次欢呼得震天响。</p><p>令哈利大松一口气的是，随着一声“看够儿童练习了，训练开始”，斯莱特林们接连起飞，詹姆则带着格兰芬多们跟那边队长理论今天是格兰芬多预定的场地的问题去了。</p><p>“你还好吗，哈利？”莉莉没去掺和，“你看起来挺累的，如果你不擅长飞行也……”</p><p>“我没事。”哈利赶紧说，擦擦自己装出来的一头汗。</p><p>“现在尝试升高些。”霍琦夫人指示。</p><p>哈利半边耳朵还在听斯莱特林们狡辩今天固定活动只有教学，球场是先到先得，闻言心不在焉地拉了一下扫帚柄。</p><p>他上天了。</p><p> </p><p>23.假摔</p><p>詹姆飞身跃上扫帚第一时间赶到，发现哈利面不改色，他俩在50英尺的空中面面相觑。</p><p>“呃，我说过我已经毕业了，飞行考试当然过了。”哈利小声说。</p><p>詹姆记起这茬，抓抓乱七八糟的头发，然后他俩身体后仰，往相反方向同时做了个高难度空翻，躲开斯莱特林队故意击来的游走球。</p><p>这回，围观群众鸦雀无声。</p><p>哈利当机立断，在身体完全回正前松开扫帚，往旁边一倒。</p><p>“啊——”他手舞足蹈。</p><p>詹姆俯冲弯腰一把抓住他领子，然后就着俯冲的势头回到地面，把哈利扔在草坪上。</p><p>“蓄意伤人！”那边传来霍琦夫人的怒吼，“斯莱特林扣二十分！”</p><p>詹姆跳下扫帚，拽了哈利一把，趁其他人没赶到悄悄说：“你猜怎么着，我居然有一天会对斯莱特林丢分过意不去。”</p><p>“我也是。”哈利咕哝。</p><p> </p><p>24.成为“刺激”</p><p>尽管哈利很努力，他的第一节飞行课还是又被腰斩了。霍琦夫人不由分说地命令他去休息，哈利只得老老实实地还了扫帚，跟莉莉、莱姆斯、西里斯和佩迪鲁到看台上当观众——莉莉坚称她只是担心哈利才留下训练的。</p><p>“那个空翻挺精彩的。”莱姆斯说，“你一定飞得不赖。”</p><p>“太吓人了！”佩迪鲁心有余悸地说。</p><p>“你是真摔下来还是装的？”西里斯问。</p><p>“那个动作很难，通过飞行考试不代表我什么都能做到。”哈利模棱两可地说，“多亏詹姆会抓住了我。”</p><p>“你已经做得够好的了。”莉莉说，顽强地一点都不看天上。</p><p>球场上空两队人表面各训各的，实际上已经暗暗较起劲来，哈利看到詹姆越过两个斯莱特林的堵截，鬼飞球从他手中呈弧线甩出，漂亮地穿过球门，忍不住跟西里斯一道大声喝彩。百闻不如一见，人们都说他的魁地奇才能继承自父亲，哈利当真有些技痒，想与詹姆切磋一番。或许挑个没有观众的时候吧。</p><p>“难以置信，他今天居然比平时还爱炫。”詹姆十分钟内投进第四个球时，西里斯评价道。</p><p>“不知是受了谁的刺激。”莱姆斯微笑，看了眼莉莉和哈利的方向。</p><p>莉莉正帮哈利除掉胳膊和背后的灰渍，闻言哼了一声，“狂妄自大。”</p><p>接收到詹姆的隔空怒视，哈利胃有点疼。</p><p> </p><p>25.移情别恋（他没有！）</p><p>训练结束，詹姆又一次单独拖走了哈利。</p><p>“你和伊万斯——”</p><p>“她就像我妈！”哈利早有准备地打断詹姆，“这部分我是说真的，她很像我母亲，我母亲在我很小的时候就过世了。”</p><p>詹姆沉着脸，点点头。</p><p>“所以，她是你的型。”</p><p>这结论是怎么得出来的啊？？？</p><p>“她不是！我有心上人！”哈利崩溃，“她叫金妮，没和我一起来。我对天发誓我不打算移情别恋。”</p><p>“早说啊。”詹姆的脸色立刻转晴，“金妮，啧，一听就是个漂亮姑娘。”</p><p>“对。”哈利扶额，克制住突如其来的一阵思念，“她非常漂亮，而且是个魁地奇好手，作为找球手和追球手都棒极了。”</p><p>“哇哦。”詹姆拍拍他肩膀，两眼发光地凑过来，“那真是太辣了，她长什么样？”</p><p>“红头发……不我是说——”</p><p>詹姆把手收回去了。  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26.含糊其辞</p><p>尽管知道了哈利的“身份”，莉莉仍然经常跟他一起写作业，不同的是现在她更多地会向哈利请教，尤其是黑魔法防御术。今天莉莉在他身边落座时怒气冲天，哈利眨眨眼，他已经很清楚他妈妈少女时期是个容易生气的人（这点跟他一样），但这个咬牙切齿的恼怒方式，多半是因为……</p><p>“波特和布莱克又被关禁闭了。”莉莉憋了几分钟，然后压低声音印证了他的猜测，“你知道他们对伯特伦·奥布里做了什么吗？”</p><p>这名字有点儿耳熟，“把他的头变成了两倍大？”</p><p>莉莉吃了一惊，“你怎么知道？”</p><p>我被斯内普教授关禁闭的时候整理过记录他们违反校规情况的卡片。</p><p>“听说的。”哈利含糊其辞，“刚才有人从我座位边上路过……”</p><p>“那可太棒了。”莉莉叹了口气，啪地打开一本书，“这事才发生半小时，坏事传千里。”</p><p>“毕竟他们很有名。”哈利耸耸肩。</p><p>他们安静地写了一阵作业，哈利翻着空白的课本，思考没了混血王子指点自己会怎么答六年级魔药题目。二十年后斯拉格霍恩可以把他的表现归结为继承了莉莉的魔药才能，现在还这么写，搞不好弄得教授误以为他抄了斯内普作业。他试着回想赫敏的笔记，但赫敏那会儿生他靠王子作弊的气，根本不给他看。</p><p>“每次我觉得他改变了，每次我觉得他比从前好了点……”莉莉忽然咬牙切齿地嘀咕，“他果然就是个蠢货！我就知道不该有什么期待……”</p><p>嗷，这好像不是他该发言的领域。哈利转头翻找欢欣剂的标准配方，确认混血王子除了薄荷椒是否还加了什么别的。但他愤怒的妈妈存在感实在太强了，莉莉特别用力地划掉错误的句子，写句号的时候好像要把桌子戳个洞，哈利觉得今天上午她的作业很难有什么实质性进展了。</p><p>“你到底觉得他——他们怎么样？”莉莉问他，声音比她平时会在图书馆用的要大一些，“你跟他们住在一起，关系也很好，你对他们的评价是什么？”</p><p>哈利四下看看，他可不想让那个误会一传十十传百，“如果是从立场的角度来说，我完全信任他们。”</p><p>“我不是说他们会搞黑魔法！”莉莉激烈地说，“但他总是捉弄别人，这种行为……”</p><p>管理员在附近大声咳嗽，他们赶紧闭了嘴，莉莉还是心烦意乱，哈利便给她传了张字条，建议他们先去湖边走走。这会儿湖边有点冷，好在没什么风，保温的咒语就够了，能捧着赫敏擅长变出来的那种风铃草色瓶装火焰会更好。</p><p>“所以，你喜欢波特，虽然他之前经常跟你过不去。”莉莉把深红色长发捋到耳后，“你也觉得那些都是小毛病？对波特家族继承人和球星而言无伤大雅？”</p><p>“我可不会那样说，不过也许他会改变的。”哈利斟酌着回答，“他重视你，你也很清楚，他正在向你想让他变成的样子努力，但这不是一蹴而就的事。”</p><p>“我不想‘让’他变成什么样子，那是他自己的事。”莉莉转开头，她脸红了，“我只希望格兰芬多少丢些分。不管他为了能跟我约会做什么，我都不会和他约会的。”</p><p>哈利用带着寒意的手指揉了揉脸，他很清楚这个爱情故事的走向，但也知道詹姆和莉莉正处在一个微妙的阶段，而他的存在无论从哪个角度来说都很尴尬。这也是他选择不坦白的原因之一，假如詹姆觉得自己不再需要那么努力改变，或者莉莉对活生生站在自己面前的“结局”反应是气愤和逃避，之后的事情就可能会完全不同。罗恩和赫敏就够他头疼的了，更别说他自己的爸妈。</p><p>“你看起来很不舒服。”莉莉又说。</p><p>哈利可没法解释自己现在的感觉就像是，怎么说呢，某天你打开父母卧室门提醒他们要迟到了，却发现里边正在……</p><p>然而莉莉接下来问：“你对波特是不是有……其他感觉？”</p><p>……</p><p>哈利发誓自己要当场跳进湖里。</p><p> </p><p>27.“被”Gay</p><p>他的表情吓了莉莉一跳，她举起两只手。</p><p>“我不是想冒犯你！”她急匆匆地说，“但是，你的身份可以解释你为什么要撒谎和你怎么会知道那么多，可解释不了你为什么要把自己弄得这么像波特——还有你用的姓氏也跟他一样。所以我猜，也许波特对你来说是特别的，你想引起他的注意，然后那天我说我要——呃，亲你的时候，你的反应……让我感觉你可能是同性恋。”</p><p>她听上去越来越抱歉，哈利知道自己的脸就足以告诉她她猜错了，但他也没法回答这些新出现的问题。</p><p>他有点想念伏地魔。</p><p>“我有女朋友，虽然暂时分开了，但那主要是因为我有其他任务。”哈利揉着前额的伤疤，疼的不是它，可他这么干习惯了，“我还以为詹姆已经告诉过你了。”</p><p>“为什么他要告诉我这个？”莉莉撇撇嘴，“难道我看起来像是经常找他聊天么？”</p><p>“好吧，总之，我不是同性恋。”哈利说，“还有我真不敢相信我得对你俩都解释一遍我绝对不会跟另一个人在一起这件事。”</p><p>莉莉的脸更红了，哈利不由后悔他们没带点面包什么的出来，那样至少可以用投喂巨乌贼分散注意力。</p><p>“我不太擅长处理有关女孩子的事，所以你那天确实吓到我了。”他决定试着用自己的尴尬经历来缓和气氛，“你知道么，我第一次跟女生约会是在五年级，那简直是场灾难……”</p><p> </p><p>28.讨教问询</p><p>莉莉起码笑了三分钟。</p><p>“你，你……”她指着哈利，哈利在难为情和把她逗笑的开心间左右为难，“天哪……考虑到你有女朋友，我猜你后来有进步了。”</p><p>“我觉得没有。”哈利说，又引发了一阵笑声，“金妮不是那类敏感的女孩，我不是说她不温柔或者不善解人意，她就是更……不拘小节？而且她知道我、罗恩还有赫敏之间是怎么回事，如果我有什么需要与赫敏商量的，不需要跟她解释太多。”</p><p>“我就不会那么确定。”莉莉摇摇头，“男朋友信任另一个姑娘超过自己，这不是件容易接受的事。”</p><p>“我没有更信任赫敏！”哈利辩解道，“我同样信任金妮，但有些问题只能找赫敏解决……”</p><p>他顿住了，意识到自己确实不清楚金妮对他和赫敏关系的看法。他们只在一起了几周，抓住一切机会享受那种仿佛是偷来的快乐，很多话题他们都没机会深谈。</p><p>“我不知道，换成是我大概会希望男朋友至少考虑先找我。”莉莉看出他开始担心了，“和她谈谈，明确彼此的看法，这样做总没有坏处。如果她真的像你说的那样清楚你们对彼此的意义，那你们就是少有的最幸运的一对了。”</p><p>“唔，我会试试。”哈利说，然后笑了，“听到你的建议真好。”</p><p>“不用谢。”莉莉矜持地说，口吻有点儿像赫敏，当他们因为她帮忙改论文拍她马屁的时候她就会这样说话，“我们回城堡去吧，这里冷死了。”</p><p> </p><p>29.用莉莉当挡箭牌</p><p>哈利是真的疲劳了。</p><p>“别告诉我你也是来问我有没有在跟莉莉约会的。”</p><p>十六岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普表情明显扭曲了一下。</p><p>“那个泥巴种的约会对象与我无关。”他冷冰冰地说，哈利听出了一种刻意的挑衅，“我只是要弄明白你是谁和你的目的。很明显你不是普通学生，也许你觉得自己这次占了上风，但我已经证实了你此前只是在装疯卖傻，迟早我会抓到你的。”</p><p>哈利隔透明障壁与自己的未来老师对峙，又是一阵头疼。如斯内普所说，他在觉察身后动静的第一时间就抛出了铁甲咒，这肯定不是一个入学才几个月的麻瓜出身者的作风。他大概真应该从学校消失了，如果他舍得跟父母在一起的时光的话。</p><p>“我也不相信你跟波特没有关系。”斯内普继续道，“你们的长相和飞行的样子都一样，你摔下扫帚是故意的。”</p><p>“所以你调查我是因为我长得像你的死敌、我飞得好、我的麻瓜出身，还是我跟莉莉走得很近？”哈利问，“我看不出我对你有任何威胁，我从来不跟斯莱特林接触——除了被你们找麻烦的时候，即便我有所企图，那也只是对詹姆他们。如果你担心我会伤害莉莉或者跟她约会，前者我死也不会做，后者，你要担心的永远不会是我。”</p><p>“这跟她没关系！”斯内普怒吼，“我跟她没有任何关系。”</p><p>那你就不会如此生气了。哈利叹了口气，要保持他的决心越来越难。</p><p>“别被我困扰，我很快就要走了。”他说，解除了铁甲咒，“在此之前想再把我吊起来一回或者做点别的随意，反正你看来也不在乎莉莉会不会对此不高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>30.再一次，用莉莉当挡箭牌</p><p>哈利不太担心斯内普会从背后偷袭，他已经证明了自己不是好惹的，不过确切答案大概没机会知道了。</p><p>只听斯内普猛地回身，紧接着詹姆和斯内普的咒语撞在一起弹开，在墙壁和走廊的盔甲上弹出一系列动静。不用问哈利也知道詹姆他们是在活点地图上看到自己被斯内普单独堵在走廊里，跑来支援了，他们常常为麻瓜出身者做这样的事。</p><p>“你们会被扣分的！”哈利赶紧喊道，被双方无视了。</p><p>“你想对哈利做什么，鼻涕精？”詹姆质问，斯内普冷笑一声。</p><p>“只不过是我不像你那么愚蠢罢了，波特。”</p><p>“他问了我几个问题，一会儿我跟你们说。”哈利快步走到两伙人之间，“没什么事，咱们去上课吧。”</p><p>“你这么紧张干嘛，觉得我们会输？”西里斯瞟他。</p><p>“‘你们’或许有希望，单打独斗就是另一回事了。”斯内普毫不配合地说，詹姆和西里斯的火一下子就更大了。</p><p>“行吧，你们随意。”哈利放弃了，“先说好，我不会跟莉莉解释这是怎么回事的。”</p><p>走过半条走廊，他听见詹姆他们追了过来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31.疯了</p><p>哈利在异时空的第一个学期过得很快，差不多跟他的第一次六年级一样。在这儿还是时常听到有关伏地魔的可怕消息，但哈利知道伏地魔1998年以前都不曾攻进过城堡，又没有亲朋好友在外，自然不像别人那样不安。只是有时候，比如路过教工休息室、听到一个父亲遇害的低年级学生在里边大哭，哈利还是会感到隐隐的歉疚，他一心纠结自己父母的命运，可被伏地魔害到家破人亡的远远不止他一人。</p><p>这里不是他的时空，哈利很清楚，他听到的这些事在他出生前就发生了。哈利并未详细查阅过父母上学期间战争的细节，当下除了关于凤凰社的那些，他知道的只有伏地魔几个魂器的下落，即便干预历史，也仅能确保伏地魔在被反弹的死咒击中后没法复活，对正在兴风作浪的伏地魔本人毫无办法。可即便这么想，哈利仍感觉自己似乎应该做点什么。承担责任大概是会形成习惯的，他很高兴能得到些与父母相处且不需要做救世之星的时光，但对于没人指望自己去打伏地魔，哈利还真有点不适应。</p><p>除此之外，他还有其他烦恼，比如圣诞节快到了。</p><p>“莱姆斯和彼得回自己家，西里斯到我家过节，他不去我爸妈非跟我断绝关系不可。”詹姆说，“你呢，哈利？去找你女朋友吗？你们好久没见面了吧？”</p><p>“我就没见你去过猫头鹰棚屋，而且你连报纸都没收到过。”西里斯一开口准是怀疑的腔调，“跟一个漂亮的红头发女球星，几个月信都不通一封，你吹牛逼吧？”</p><p>“呃。”哈利说，“金妮忙着……训练。”</p><p>“我不信谁能忙到那份上，而且她忙不忙跟你给不给她写信有什么关系？”西里斯继续逼问，“课你都上过了，邓不利多的活看样子也没耽误你什么，还有空跟伊万斯约会呢。”</p><p>“我们（他们）没约会！”哈利和詹姆同时叫道。</p><p>哈利揉了揉太阳穴，“……我只是碰巧和她同行了一段。”</p><p>上个月哈利没压住好奇，想看看二十年前的霍格莫得是什么样子。本打算避开认识的人自己逛，但见莉莉落单他实在不放心。谁知这局面是西里斯引开莉莉的女伴故意为之，他俩走进三把扫帚的时候被硬塞了一对情侣杯（谢天谢地还没到槲寄生的时期，否则绝对是那个），哈利从回头看见詹姆那刻后悔到现在。</p><p>“哈利。”詹姆难得正经，哈利不由也严肃起来，“我必须跟你说清楚：我知道什么才是真正重要的，这里发生的一切都不影响将来我们在邓不利多手下合作对抗伏地魔，所以你不用跟我编谎话。想追伊万斯？可以，我们公平竞争，你可别以为自己胜券在握。”</p><p>说完还附赠一个特硬汉特光明磊落的笑容。</p><p>……</p><p>“叉子，你闪瞎他了。”西里斯戳了戳抱着头崩溃成一堆的哈利。</p><p>“怎么又这样？”詹姆恼火地说，“你有什么毛病吗，老兄？”</p><p>本来没，快有了。</p><p> </p><p>32.倾诉衷肠</p><p>“圣诞节你有什么想去的地方吗，哈利？”邓不利多问，哈利立刻感到一阵精神崩溃在意识边缘徘徊，“噢，詹姆邀请了你？”</p><p>“不，呃……”哈利耙了下头发，“您能不能告诉我，送我回去的事进展到底怎么样？”</p><p>“我认为我找到了相对可行的方法。”校长说，哈利停住了，“鉴于我进出魔法部的权限范围不包括神秘事务司，我们可能需要进行一些非法入侵。”</p><p>“神秘事务司？”他迟疑道，“那帷幔？”</p><p>“根据你对未来的叙述，我做了些调查。”邓不利多语气平缓地说，墙边银器发出一阵悦耳的碰撞，驱散哈利颈后响起的低语，“你所说的帷幔是‘万物交界’，包括生死、物质与意识及不同时空间。你是在被死咒击中后来到这里，只要采取正确的方法，我相信可以用它将你送回本该存在的地方。”</p><p>“好的。”哈利慢慢点头，又想起西里斯后退着跌进去的场景，帷幔像被一阵狂风刮过，接着再度恢复平静。</p><p>“但我必须提醒你，不是全无风险。”老人显得有些歉然，“没有任何已知案例可供参考，最终结果如何，恐怕只有你做过之后才能确定，连我也不一定能知道。在按照未来的我的安排赴死之后，我猜你是不想听到我只能再次让你冒险的。”</p><p>哈利想了想，“先生，如果是你落进另一个时空，而原来的地方还有必须做的事等着你——你会尝试这个方法吗？”</p><p>蓝眼睛锐利地注视着他，哈利真的想念这个。</p><p>“如果你会的话，我也会。”他告诉邓不利多，“是你给了我信念和走向它的途径，对许多人来说都是如此。我……知道了一些您的事，先生，我怀疑过你，但我已经度过那个阶段了。”</p><p>沉默了一下，邓不利多说：“令人羡慕。”</p><p>这个人终身活在对自己的怀疑里，直到最后也没有得到解脱。哈利记得邓不利多的哭泣，它也许在老人胸腔中盘桓了一个世纪，直到当事人死后，才在一个17岁男孩脑海中显形。</p><p>“我知道阿利安娜，还有盖勒特·格林德沃，你告诉过我你为什么不去当魔法部长。”哈利大着胆子说，邓不利多轻轻打了个哆嗦，可能是他在校长身上看到过最人性化的反应，“这句话我离开前必须说——你永远都比伏地魔要好，先生，好得多。”</p><p> </p><p>33.厌世（？</p><p>不过哈利还是不太擅长应付邓不利多充满感情的视线，所以他赶紧抓起自己的茶，埋头啜饮。过了一会，校长恢复了轻松的腔调。</p><p>“不得不说，即便在我这个年纪，想到被所有人得知自己18岁时在谷仓里亲过谁还是会有些难为情。”</p><p>噗！</p><p>哈利及时偏头，喷在了邓不利多的地毯而不是他脸上，疯狂咳嗽，“你是说……是说……”</p><p>“哎呀。”校长轻轻挑起眉毛，“看来我是不打自招了。”</p><p>“我只知道你们从前很投缘，你当时想跟他一起统治麻瓜。”哈利猛锤胸口，“我没想到……斯基特给你写的书里没有把你们……”</p><p>“亲爱的丽塔并不像她自己以为的那么有想象力。”邓不利多高高兴兴、毫无悔意地说。</p><p>哈利讨厌他的人生。</p><p> </p><p>34.叫爸爸（因为真是爸爸！</p><p>他宣布自己任务已完成、下学期不会再回来之后，詹姆起码问了五遍评分如何。</p><p>“你毕业的时候就知道了。”哈利无奈地说，往箱子里塞进又一件袍子，天晓得人只是正常生活几个月就需要这么多东西，“没有什么能真影响你实现自己的志向，詹姆。”</p><p>“可我还是想知道你的意见！”詹姆执拗地说。</p><p>“为什么？”哈利问，“我们只认识了几个月，而且你几乎不了解我。”</p><p>“我觉得你是个靠谱的人！”詹姆一脸认真，“你到底是怎么看待我们的？对我们几个有什么想法？我想知道，坏话也没关系，诚实告诉我。”</p><p>为什么他的袜子总是单数？“然后你会改吗？”</p><p>詹姆愣了一下，“如果你说的有道理的话，我是说，你要是指出来，我一定会好好考虑的。我想做得更好。”</p><p>“那好吧。”哈利放下打包了一半的行李，转身面对年轻的父亲，“你们是我认识过最好的人，你们所有人。我真幸运能有你们。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“保持希望做得更好的想法，一直走下去吧。”哈利说，“勇往直前，你想要的都在前方等你。”</p><p>“谢谢？”詹姆挠了挠头发，“知道么，你有时候真的好像老头子。”</p><p>“爸。”</p><p>詹姆毛一炸，“别再这么干！！！”</p><p>哈利笑着，大动作地胡乱叠床单，这样詹姆就看不到他的表情了。</p><p> </p><p>35.不告而别</p><p>哈利为跟其他人道别打了腹稿，他觉得自己一定会忍不住，但……他忍不住。返回自己的时空不像走进禁林那么艰难，可这里有他日夜思念的人，他生命中最深切的不幸都尚未发生。</p><p>“我们还会再见面吗？”没等他开始背，西里斯出乎意料地问。</p><p>“会。”哈利说，感觉一大堆实话正要破土而出，“到时候你就知道我为什么这么神神秘秘的了。”</p><p>西里斯原因不明地凑近，戳戳他的胸口，“你很确定嘛。”</p><p>“因为我很清楚你们会走什么样的路。”哈利深吸一口气，“西里斯——”</p><p>“你知道自己在变透明吗？”</p><p>嗯？</p><p>哈利低头看手，隔着手，他模模糊糊能看到西里斯脚的轮廓。</p><p>“能麻烦你件事么？”他说，“把我打包的箱子送到校长办公室，就说我回去了。”</p><p>“回去哪儿？”西里斯瞪着他，“我该把邓不利多叫来吗？你还好吗？”</p><p>“在詹姆要做不理智的事的时候劝劝他，而不是火上浇油——不过我喜欢你的飞天摩托。”哈利飞快地说，“还有，相信莱姆斯，相信凤凰社的同伴，别自己扛。”</p><p>“飞天摩托？凤凰社？”西里斯伸手抓他，哈利后退躲开，“你在说什么？这都什么鬼——”</p><p>就像摸到启动的门钥匙，哈利感觉肚脐被钩了一下，双脚离开地面。</p><p>有点遗憾，他没机会在邓不利多的带领下非法侵入魔法部了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>36.不辞而别……未遂</p><p>正遗憾着，哈利一个踉跄，两脚又着地了。</p><p>他看着西里斯。</p><p>西里斯也看着他。</p><p>哈利继续看着西里斯。</p><p>西里斯还看着哈利。</p><p>“是我的错觉，还是你哪儿也没去？”西里斯问，又戳了戳哈利的胸口。</p><p>太他妈尴尬了。</p><p>“你有没有可能忘记我刚才说的话？”哈利问。</p><p>“你还要送行李给邓不利多吗？”西里斯问。</p><p> </p><p>37.丢了个大新闻</p><p>“这是我设想过的另一种可能。”听完事情经过，邓不利多说，“看来，现实终于开始自我修复了。”</p><p>“也就是说，我会自己回到来的地方？”哈利问，老人颔首。</p><p>“如果我的推测没错，你来过这里的痕迹也会很快消失，包括你在这里的记忆。”</p><p>一阵失落和兴奋混合着落进哈利胃中，他盯着邓不利多确认校长是不是自己想的那个意思——看来是那个意思。</p><p>“我能得到点前情提要吗？”西里斯再次戳戳他。</p><p>“我来自约二十年后未来。”哈利说，至少这部分还是让人神清气爽的，“我是詹姆和莉莉的儿子，哈利·波特就是我的原名，把我打到这儿的那个黑巫师是伏地魔。”</p><p>墙上至少有三个死校长睁开了装睡的眼看热闹。</p><p>“什么。”西里斯说。</p><p>“建议近期少离开格兰芬多塔，哈利。”邓不利多说，“在正式回去之前，刚才的事还会发生若干次，你可能不想对大家解释自己为什么会突然透明。”</p><p>“好的，先生。”哈利点头。</p><p>“等一下。”西里斯用力戳他，“我有——一百万个问题。”</p><p> </p><p>38.乱点鸳鸯谱（？</p><p>理解整件事后，西里斯对于把消息告诉詹姆表现得很兴奋，他甚至建议哈利玩票大的，饭点在礼堂用声音洪亮咒宣告——反正过段时间这件事也会消失嘛。</p><p>不愧是詹姆·波特看中的好兄弟。</p><p>哈利当真考虑了一下，决定还是算了。天晓得这反应迟钝的现实要花多久清除这个错误，除非他能确定自己明天就走，否则还是别自掘坟墓的好。</p><p>唉，西里斯果然又抱怨他不够像詹姆了。</p><p>“你肯定更像伊万斯。”他教父评价道，“詹姆的好运气全用在皮囊上了，哼，他长得甚至都不帅。”</p><p>“取决于拿什么做比较。”哈利说，“如果是你的镜子，我没意见。”</p><p>“他要是有你这么会拍马屁，早就追到伊万斯了。”西里斯转转眼珠，又忧愁地叹了口气，“但他最后居然还是得逞了，这世界到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“人是会变的。”哈利只好说。</p><p>公共休息室里都是其他学生，他们回到宿舍，从莱姆斯和彼得那边得知詹姆去猫头鹰棚屋给家人回信了。哈利犹豫着要不要赶过去请求詹姆带自己一个，毕竟既然不会有什么后果，他很想见见那些厄里斯魔镜里的家庭成员，虽然过后会忘记。</p><p>接着西里斯说：“喂，你们能想到哈利是詹姆和伊万斯的儿子吗？跟我之前猜的一毛一样！我就说他的眼睛像伊万斯！”</p><p>“啊？”佩迪鲁说。</p><p>“什么。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“哎对了，”西里斯转头，“月亮脸跟谁结婚了？别告诉我是玛丽·麦克唐纳。”</p><p>“呃，尼法朵拉·唐克斯。”哈利回答。</p><p>“你们在说什么？”莱姆斯问，显然觉得两名舍友可能被下药了，“你进来之前在做什么——”</p><p>“尼法朵拉·唐克斯。”西里斯睁大了眼，喃喃，“尼法朵拉·唐克斯——”</p><p>“呃，对，是安多米达的女儿。”哈利说，预感到风暴将至，“他们认识是在——”</p><p>“你搞我外甥女！”西里斯蹦了起来，控诉地指着一脸懵逼的卢平，“你！你个变态！她才四岁！”</p><p>“我他妈都不知道她是谁！”莱姆斯大叫，“你俩什么毛病？？？”</p><p>佩迪鲁呆呆地看着他们。</p><p>“我来自未来！”哈利大叫，把要去掐莱姆斯脖子的西里斯往后拽，“我是詹姆和莉莉的儿子，因为一个意外被传送到这个时代，我一直对你们隐瞒身份但是——”</p><p>“你说什么？！”</p><p>宿舍门在墙上撞出咣当一声，莉莉冲进来，门弹回去，撞在慢半拍的詹姆身上。</p><p>“这个吧。”哈利说。</p><p> </p><p>39.气走老妈</p><p>太吓人了，哈利的故事讲得结结巴巴。</p><p>“肯定是有什么地方弄错了。”莉莉笃定地说，“这不可能！”</p><p>劫道组成员们眼观鼻鼻观心，连个屁都不敢放。</p><p>“有可能，我记错了。”哈利谦恭地说。</p><p>莉莉瞪着他，接着瞪詹姆，詹姆往后一躲。</p><p>“你为什么要这么说？”莉莉质问，“你明知道我讨厌他！你不是说你是邓不利多的人吗？你从一开始就在撒谎！不管是你的病还是身世还是……别以为我会相信你这谎话连篇的……”</p><p>她喘了口气，目光依次刮过未来的丈夫和儿子。</p><p>“这跟我没关系！”詹姆快把自己缩成鹌鹑了，“我以波特家的祖先起誓！如果这是个玩笑，我完全不知情……”</p><p>莉莉回答：“呸！”</p><p>她红发一甩，一阵风似地跑出了男寝室。</p><p>“我没想这样告诉她的。”哈利咕哝，不确定自己回去前还敢不敢接近妈妈。</p><p>“那是真的吗？”詹姆问，胆战心惊地瞥了眼再次被摔的倒霉宿舍门，“你说你是未来的……？所以你叫我爸的时候……？”</p><p>哈利点点头，詹姆吱了一声，捂住嘴后退，膝盖撞上床时失去平衡，消失在床幔里边。彼得特别大声地松了口气，水汪汪的眼睛瞟着哈利，他一定也想问自己的未来，但或许是直觉所致，不愿朋友们听见。</p><p>“现在我们可以继续说月亮脸搞我外甥女那事儿了吗？”西里斯阴恻恻地问。</p><p>“我没有！”莱姆斯连连摆手，看上去对好友和哈利都很生气，“我说了我不知道你们在说什么，我现在根本不认识什么尼法朵拉·唐克斯！——虽然这名字听上去确实像你外甥女。”</p><p>“你们是在凤凰社——就是邓不利多组建来反抗伏地魔的社团——认识的，距现在大概……19年后。唐克斯是个傲罗，支持凤凰社的主张。”哈利介绍道，“约一年后你们结婚了，有了一个儿子，叫泰迪。你邀请我做他的教父。”</p><p>卢平呆呆地看着他。</p><p>“唐克斯是易容马格斯，泰迪也是。”哈利继续道，“她讨厌自己的名字，宁愿我们叫她‘唐克斯’，你叫她朵拉。”</p><p>“朵拉。”西里斯皱了皱脸，“这也太甜了，月亮脸。”</p><p>莱姆斯慢慢从脸红到了脖子。</p><p> </p><p>40.制造低气压</p><p>这也是哈利不愿透露真实身份的原因之一——好玩的部分很快过去了。</p><p>“我不能告诉你们更多了。”他一再地说，西里斯眯起眼。</p><p>“是不能，还是不想？”他问，“我们的未来都烂透了，对吧？”</p><p>“我死了吗？”詹姆问，“作为我儿子，你好像对我完全不熟。”</p><p>“我看我们都死了。”西里斯皱着眉头，“哈利看我们的时候好像我们都是从坟里爬出来的一样。”</p><p>“莉莉也是吗？”詹姆抓住哈利，“我没保护她吗？”</p><p>“我也是？”彼得小声问。</p><p>“你保护了她。”哈利告诉父亲，“你挡在她跟伏地魔之间。”</p><p>“这还差不多。”詹姆脸色好了一点，“可那没啥用，对吧？我没挡住伏地魔。”</p><p>哈利什么也没说。</p><p>“我的妻子呢？”莱姆斯问。</p><p>他们看出了答案。</p><p>“操他妈的未来。”西里斯骂道。</p><p>“它不会成真的！”詹姆大声说，“我们都会活下去的，谁说未来不能被改变？”</p><p>“哈利一走我们就会忘了。”西里斯给他泼冷水，“他来过的痕迹全都消失得干干净净，就跟没存在过一样。”</p><p>“我不会忘记！哈利，把一切都告诉我们，我们一起做，每天互相提问，确保谁都不会忘……”詹姆挥舞两条胳膊，给情绪低落的其他人打气，“还有，我们可以去问邓不利多！他一定有办法让我们记得，我们一起改变未来！”</p><p>“我希望你们能。”哈利注视他的父亲，“我真的好想你们。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41.制造鸡皮疙瘩</p><p>可怕的命运毕竟还看不见摸不着，寝室里的低气压一会儿就过去了，只在每人心头留了点阴影。哈利着手将打包得整整齐齐的行李重新拆开，日用品各归其位，四名舍友默默看着他，让他感觉特别傻冒。</p><p>卢平想起件事，“对了詹姆，你怎么会跟莉莉一起来男寝？”</p><p>“莫非你们准备直接跳到制造哈利那步了？”西里斯接道，然后跳起来躲开詹姆的拳脚。</p><p>“我写信回来在走廊遇到她了！”詹姆面红耳赤地解释，“我告诉她哈利正收拾行李，可能马上就会走，我还不知道——但她至少也是哈利的朋友，我觉得得跟她说一声——”</p><p>“是你绞尽脑汁想跟她搭话，结果只找到这一个话题吧。”西里斯揭穿，被迎面砸了个哈利的枕头，迅速从箱子里抓出哈利的牙杯还击。</p><p>哈利：“……”</p><p>“你们太为老不尊了。”莱姆斯吐槽，好心地帮哈利把东西捡回来。</p><p>“我们至少没泡四岁小女孩！”西里斯反击，“来，月亮脸，叫舅舅！”</p><p>“去你妈的！”莱姆斯大声抗议，“她遇到我的时候都是傲罗了！”</p><p>哈利揉了揉太阳穴。“爸，西里斯叔叔，我头真的好痛。”</p><p>那边立刻偃旗息鼓，各自抖落鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“……别叫我爸。”詹姆说。</p><p>“在知道你是詹姆未来儿子的前提下，这真的好诡异。”西里斯说。</p><p>“也千万别叫我莱姆斯叔叔。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“你比我们年纪大呢。”佩迪鲁说。</p><p> </p><p>42.给出鼓励（？</p><p>西里斯对哥们变成外甥女婿的事格外上心，所以话题又绕了回来。</p><p>“我还是不明白她看上我什么了。”度过最初的冲击，莱姆斯显得有点困惑，“她是个傲罗，还是易容马格斯，而我不但是狼人，还比她大十二岁，又老又穷……”</p><p>“也许是你忧郁的小脸蛋？”詹姆说。</p><p>“你以为自己不讨人喜欢的小傻样？”西里斯说。</p><p>“你头脑很好？”虫尾巴说。</p><p>“我记得三年级情人节有好些女生给你送巧克力呢，卢平教授。”哈利诚恳地说。</p><p>“闭嘴吧你们。”莱姆斯说。</p><p> </p><p>43.再次坑爹</p><p>还有件事哈利必须说道说道。</p><p>“现在你该相信了吧？”他可能感受到了点复仇的快感，“爸，我真的不想跟妈约会。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”深红色的詹姆咬牙道，“信不信我将来把你甩墙上去。”</p><p>“你要收回你的男子汉宣言吗？”西里斯促狭地说，“和宝贝儿子‘公平竞争’？我敢打赌你输定了，叉子。”</p><p>“滚蛋！”詹姆又跳了起来，“我又不可能知道哈利是……都怪他瞒着！谁会想到这种事啊？！”</p><p>“爸，在不想跟妈约会这件事上，我可是完全诚实的。”哈利继续刺激他。</p><p>“一点都没有意图不轨。”西里斯说。</p><p>“也不想做出任何小孩子不能看的不雅举动。”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“跟你不同。”佩迪鲁说。</p><p>“操你们全部！！！”詹姆爆发了。</p><p>他们成功地让事情演变成了枕头大战，并报废了所有的枕头，事后寝室里漫天飘落的羽毛比猫头鹰棚屋还多。</p><p> </p><p>44.揭露真相</p><p>公布身份后，这是不可避免的，哈利想。他看着面前的男孩，十六岁的彼得·佩迪鲁，满脸不安，胖乎乎的手绞在一起，结结巴巴地打探自己的未来。</p><p>“你后来成了食死徒。”哈利告诉他，感觉像是做了什么残酷的事：佩迪鲁惊恐地睁大眼睛，发出一声抽泣。</p><p>“为……为什么？”虫尾巴确认其他朋友不会追过来听，转动脑袋的样子像只避猫的老鼠，“詹姆他们呢？……是在他们死后吗？”</p><p>“不是。”哈利说。</p><p>是在他们死前，确切地说，是你的背叛导致了他们后来的结局。他想要这样说，你这叛徒害死我父母，毁了西里斯和莱姆斯的生活，还把伏地魔复活让他能杀更多人。反正过后佩迪鲁会忘记的，一切都按原来的轨道运行。</p><p>但这不像他希望的那么容易，用未来惩罚面前还什么都不知道的男孩。</p><p>“我怎么会……哦天哪……”</p><p>虫尾巴捂着脸痛哭起来，好像自己最不详的预感变成了现实。哈利想起分院帽说的话，还有西里斯房间墙上的四人合照，佩迪鲁眼睛湿润，似乎为自己能与詹姆和西里斯这样受人钦佩的叛逆者结交而兴奋不已……他之所以被分进格兰芬多，或许是因为他十一岁时也梦想着成为勇敢者，持剑斩尽恐惧与怯懦。他跟在自己想成为的人身后，企盼有一日能与他们并肩，却终究成了刺进他们后心的匕首。</p><p>“你说你很害怕，我猜那就是原因。”哈利说，佩迪鲁发出特别大的一声抽泣，像个大号婴儿，“但我想……你心里是后悔的，你做了无法挽回的事，回不了头。不过最后你算是救了我。”</p><p>佩迪鲁抬起头，满脸鼻涕眼泪，同在尖叫棚屋里时一样。</p><p>“我……我救了你，哈利？”他抽噎着轻声说，涌起希望，“詹姆原谅我了吗？……你觉得他们会吗？”</p><p>【哈利，詹姆不会让我被杀的……詹姆会理解的，哈利……他会对我发慈悲的……】</p><p>“我不知道。”哈利躲开他的视线，“我想……如果你真的非常抱歉，詹姆也许会的。——说到底，你比我更了解他们，不是吗？”</p><p>他离开仍在哭泣的男孩，感觉双腿沉重不堪。</p><p> </p><p>45.揭露（部分）真相</p><p>詹姆答应让哈利到自己家过圣诞，但警告说哈利再管自己叫爸，就要他把舌头吞下去。</p><p>接下来的三天哈利又透明了两次，第二次落回原地前他甚至感觉自己好像昏迷了一会，这导致他连宿舍都不敢离开，只能让小精灵送饭，对外说是旧疾复发下不了床。幸亏詹姆借他隐形衣方便他到处转转，否则哈利怀疑自己没等回去就无聊死了。</p><p>莉莉再次到男寝找哈利时，他的舍友们各怀鬼胎地迅速跑没了影，老天诅咒他们。吸取此前的教训，哈利选取自己所知比较令人愉快的部分，对其他的含糊其辞，反正这也不算撒谎。</p><p>“我七年级的时候开始跟波特约会了？”听完短短的故事，她再次确认，“因为他不再那么自大，也不再对别人施咒取乐？”</p><p>“我印象中是这样。”哈利说，“我并不知道太多……尴尬的细节。”</p><p>莉莉抿着嘴忍了忍笑，“好吧，我也很少打听自己父母约会的事。”</p><p>她呼出一口气，打量面前有点乱糟糟的房间，明显地走起了神。哈利悄悄注视年轻的妈妈，莉莉深红的长发披肩，面颊带着浅淡的红晕，眸光流转，或许带着向往和期盼。</p><p>“我有你们婚礼的照片。”他轻声说，“你看起来非常美丽，也非常幸福。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p> </p><p>46.试图酿造希望</p><p>真相泄露带来了一系列后续效应，比如佩迪鲁躲着哈利走、明里暗里阻止朋友们打听未来，比如西里斯对自己外甥女的事耿耿于怀，比如哈利听说詹姆和莉莉这几天一直没法直视对方。</p><p>他找了个机会将全部真相告知莱姆斯，直觉后来教了他守护神咒的人能更好地消化整件事——又或许是因为莱姆斯是那个被留到最后、终究收获了一点温情的人。</p><p>“我们谁也没相信对方。”沉默良久，莱姆斯低声说，“我和西里斯，都以为对方是那个叛徒。”</p><p>“你们后来重归于好了，在尖叫棚屋里。”哈利说。</p><p>莱姆斯摇摇头，“并不是很令人惊讶，知道吗？我一直觉得詹姆才是那个人，我、西里斯、彼得，我们对这个团体的信念来源于他，而不真是彼此。一旦他离开，其他人就会发现我们之间剩下的根本不像此刻以为的那么多。”</p><p>狼人还没生出白发，脸上也尚未长出皱纹，但有那么一刻，哈利好像看到自己认识的卢平教授正从那双年轻的眼睛里向外张望。</p><p>“真难以想象，这一切过后我居然结婚了，我还能去爱别人。”莱姆斯又道，“你让我真的好奇了，尼法朵拉·唐克斯是个什么样的人。”</p><p>“她很有活力，幽默，长得挺漂亮的，但总是把自己的脸变得奇形怪状，像是鸟嘴和猪鼻子，逗大家开心。”哈利在莱姆斯期待的目光中绞尽脑汁，很遗憾，他并不怎么了解唐克斯，“哦，她还有点儿笨手笨脚，总是打碎或者撞倒各种各样的东西，在她周围总有事故发生。我们第一次见面的时候，她告诉我她在傲罗培训中伪装那门拿了最高分，但是跟踪和潜行部分差点不及格。当时她成为傲罗才一年。”</p><p>莱姆斯轻轻地笑着，眼睛亮了起来。尽管是在那么多惨痛的故事之后，在有今朝无明日的战争中，仍然发生了一些好事。哈利希望自己说的能至少留下点儿痕迹，让面前的男人多年后遇到自己命中注定之人时，能更快记起对爱情和幸福的信心。</p><p>“你拒绝过她，用你提到的那些理由。”哈利说，“但她没有放弃，她说她告诉过你一百万次‘我不在乎’。”</p><p>“我敢说我那时吓坏了。”莱姆斯温柔地说。</p><p> </p><p>47.多余的对话</p><p>不知莱姆斯是怎么对朋友们转述的，此后其他人对自己未来的追问少了许多，哈利倒很乐意对他们讲罗恩、赫敏和金妮，以及其他凤凰社成员和韦斯莱们。听见弗雷德和乔治拿到活点地图并破解密码时，劫道组成员击掌相庆，都说果然要把它留在霍格沃茨。</p><p>虽说这时空小插曲很快会被抹去，哈利还是带着某种使命感完成了余下的谈话，包括跟邓不利多的。阿不福思一直没有真正原谅兄长，但他两次都第一时间加入凤凰社，邓不利多出门寻找魂器时也会谎称自己是去猪头酒吧，他们一定以某种方式彼此信任和关心着。</p><p>“我猜我不能期待更好的结果了。”邓不利多说。</p><p> </p><p>48.消失</p><p>学期的最后几天，哈利透明得越来越频繁，他余下的时间可能撑不到抵达波特大宅了。尽管知道自己的去向，哈利还是对一个人悄悄消失感到恐慌，于是他舍友们和莉莉排了轮班，确保白天总有人陪着哈利，这样他就不用每十秒看一眼身上，紧张兮兮地反复检查自己是否正在消失。</p><p>只是，有些事情或许是注定的。</p><p>没有道别，也没有不告而别。离校前一天，太阳落山后下了场大雪，场地好像铺上了一张厚实晶莹的白毯子。在詹姆的提议下，他们半夜溜出宿舍，用双脚和咒语在雪地上造出一个巨大的格兰芬多标志，中途还暂停打了雪仗。几人凌晨才回到宿舍，既兴奋又疲惫，衣服和鞋子里全进了雪水。哈利冲完热水澡上床时，詹姆和彼得已经打起了鼾。</p><p>黎明时分，静悄悄地，格兰芬多的六年级男生宿舍少了一个人。当黯淡的冬日阳光斜射进塔楼的窗，一张床的床帏重新掀了起来，堆满其他四人平时不用的杂物，从来没人睡过。</p><p>全校师生都看见了雪地上那只巨大的狮子。</p><p> </p><p>49.保持信心</p><p>“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”</p><p>哈利又面朝下躺在地上，禁林的气味扑鼻而来。他感觉到了面颊下面冰冷、坚硬的土地，感觉到落地时被撞歪的眼镜角扎着他的太阳穴。身上没有一处不疼，杀戮咒击中的地方就像被铁拳打伤了一样。他没有动弹，完全保持落地时的姿势，右臂以很别扭的角度向外拐着，嘴巴张得大大的。</p><p>空气里满是匆匆的脚步声、交头接耳的说话声和急切的低语声，哈利不确定自己倒下去后过了多久，除却与邓不利多在国王十字火车站的谈话，他总觉得还发生了其他事。那件事的余波像一团温暖柔软的东西，塞在他胸腔中持久存在、今晚似乎被扩大了好几倍的冰冷空洞里。</p><p>“你，”伏地魔说，接着是砰的一响和一声短促的惨叫，“去查看一下。告诉我他死了没有。”</p><p>或许那是个特别美好的梦吧。哈利无暇细想，他躺在那里等待接受检查，心脏不听话地怦怦狂跳。紧接着一双手摸了摸哈利的脸，翻开他的眼皮，又伸进衬衫下面探摸他的胸口，试了试他的心跳。</p><p>“德拉科还活着吗？他在城堡里吗？”</p><p>这耳语声勉强能够听到。女人的嘴唇离他的耳朵只有一寸，她把脑袋埋得很低，长长的头发挡住了他的脸，使周围的人看不见。</p><p>“是的，”哈利用微弱的声音回答。</p><p>他感到胸口的那只手抓紧了，指甲掐痛了他。接着手缩了回去，她坐直了身体。</p><p>“他死了！”纳西莎·马尔福大声对周围的人说。</p><p>伏地魔在欢呼中当众抛起他羞辱，哈利保持着软绵绵的样子，闭着眼睛，假装自己是具尸体。</p><p>同时，他从未如此刻般确信自己会赢。</p><p> </p><p>50.非得多问</p><p>“我要把老魔杖放回它原来的地方，”他对邓不利多说，邓不利多带着无限爱意和赞赏注视着他，“就让它一直留在那里。如果我像伊格诺图斯一样正常死亡，它的力量就毁灭了，是不是？前一位主人永远不会再被打败。它就终结了。”</p><p>邓不利多点点头，他们相视而笑。</p><p>“你真想这样？”罗恩说。他看着老魔杖，声音里还有一丝淡淡的不舍。</p><p>“我认为哈利是对的。”赫敏轻声说。</p><p>“还有，”哈利犹豫了一下，“我感觉今晚，确切地说是被伏地魔击中后……发生的事情比我记得的要多，这正常吗？”</p><p>“哥们，”罗恩说，“忍不住提醒你，今晚你身上发生的事没一件正常。哦，还有你的大部分人生。”</p><p>“正是如此。”邓不利多温和地说，“不过，你觉得那是好事吗，哈利？”</p><p>哈利点点头，觉得睡眠不足、头重脚轻，一心惦记格兰芬多塔楼上等待着他的那张四柱床。战争结束了，不远的未来还有许多悲痛、疲惫和葬礼等待着他，但今天，他想，也许他能为自己赢得半日安眠。</p><p>他正要转身离开那些肖像画，一个奇怪的灵感穿透他有些迷糊的大脑，捕获了他。</p><p>“先生，盖勒特·格林德沃……”哈利磕绊了一下，有些后悔，但话已出口，只能硬着头皮说完，“我是说，您和他……曾是朋友？”</p><p>邓不利多轻轻挑起眉毛，但并没有不高兴，“噢，这个嘛……”</p><p>校长办公室里的三个青少年都对听见答案十分后悔。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>